twoofakindfandomcom-20200214-history
To Grandmother's House We Go
'''To Grandmother's House We Go '''was Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen's first film released December 6, 1992. It was a Christmas television film that was released on ABC and now plays on ABC Family during its 25 Days of Christmas holiday season. It debuted with unexpected success due to Mary-Kate and Ashley's unexpected success. Plot Twin girls Sarah (Mary-Kate Olsen) and Julie (Ashley Olsen) are two naughty but sweet children that drive their work-obsessed divorced mother, Rhonda (Cynthia Geary), up the wall. They overhear her saying that they are a "handful" and she needs a "break". They decide to go to thir grandmother's house for Christmas so they pack up their bags and hop on their bicycles. But there's a problem; they aren't allowed to cross the street on their own. That's when the city bus pulls up and they sneak on through the back door. While riding the bus, an elderly lady tells them that it only goes Downtown, Uptown, and back. They also discover that Edgemont (where Grandma lives) is actually hours away. After getting off the bus Downtown, they spot Eddie (J. Eddie Peck) (a delivery man who has a crush on their mom) and his truck. They sneak into its' back and only reveal themselves to him because Sarah desperately has to go to the bathroom. He doesn't like kids, but eventually starts to enjoy the girls' company after he figures out that he gets large tips when they deliver packages with him. He evens buys them ice cream, as well as a lottery ticket with the numbers of their birthdate (6-13-19-8-7). After the day's deliveries are finished, he brings them home, only to be attacked by two robbers who steal his truck (with the girls still inside). When the robbers, Harvey (Jerry Van Dyke) and Shirley (Rhea Pearlman), discover them, they decide they can make some money by kidnapping them for ransom. Shirley makes a phone call to Rhonda, asking for $10,000 in cash. She tells her that they will make the trade at the ice rink in Edgemont, and that she is to wear a red hat. Meanwhile, Harvey has begun to like the girls and when he asks Shirley why they never had kids, she replies that it's because they are criminals. Sarah and Julie eventually get to their grandmother's house and then Eddie and Rhonda get together after he saves the girls. He wins a lot of money on a TV show and everybody is happy spending Christmas together. Cast *Mary-Kate Olsen as Sarah Thompson-one of two main protagonists *Ashley Olsen as Julie Thompson-the other main protagonist *Cynthia Geary as Rhonda Thompson-Sarah and Julie's divorced mother and the tritagonist *J. Eddie Peck as Eddie Popko-a mailman and the deuteragonist *Jerry Van Dyke as Harvey-one of the two main antagonists *Rhea Perlman as Shirley-the other main antagonist *Stuart Margolin as Det. Gremp *Florence Patterson as Great Grandma Mimi *Venus Terzo as Stacey *Andrew Wheeler as Policeman *Rick Poltaruk as Santa *Walter Marsh as Crotchety Man *Bob Saget as Win-O-Lotto Lottery Host (uncredited) *Lori Loughlin as Win-O-Lotto Lottery Hostess (uncredited) *Lorena Gale as Waitress (uncredited) Note: This movie starred many actors and actresses from the ABC sitcom, Full House, which included Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Sarah and Julie, Bob Saget as the Win-O-Lottery host, Lori Loughlin as the Win-O-Lottery hostess, Andrea Barber (uncredited), and Candace Cameron, who could be seen in the Win-O-Lottery audience. Category:Other Than Two of a Kind